


Can't Pretend

by Eskumo



Series: Volcano [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: Volcano后续。他们终于在一起了。





	Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Can't Pretend - Tom Odell

I guess that's love  
I can't pretend  
I can't pretend

 

西伯利亚的事以后Tony又开始频繁地做不愉快的梦。也不是说之前就不这样。从阿富汗开始，到纽约，奥创，随着事情发生他的恶梦时断时续，内容不断翻新。沙漠、洞穴、虫洞、世界毁灭的景象，到最近西伯利亚的雪、母亲的喊声，还有砸下来的盾牌。所有这些混在一起骚扰着他本就不安稳的睡眠。

但这次的梦和那些都不一样。这梦很……诡异。

他站在一片无边的……沙漠中，看起来像是沙漠。但脚下的沙子是白的。一片白，让他想起西伯利亚。但那确实不是雪，是沙子，也不冷。而天空一片晴朗，蓝得像假的一样。也许就是假的，但反正这是梦。半空中，沙地中，浮着埋着些奇奇怪怪的什么东西，看着像是雕像的碎块。

仿佛某个超现实主义的世界。

而他自己……他低头去看他自己。

他才发现自己赤身裸体地站在那里，可又不太一样。他的身体也是白的，彻底的白色，完全不是人类的血肉之躯。好像他是个石膏做的雕像。

但也不全是石膏。

在他的胸口有个破洞，就在原来反应堆的位置，从那里冒出血一样的红色液体，飘到空气里变作血沫一样的东西消散。

Tony觉得这不对，他明明已经将那个洞补上了。但是不，那里显然又被剜开了。还被加上一道横的裂痕，大概是被某个盾牌砸出来的。

他不禁自嘲地笑了一声。

所以这是什么？

某种该死的象征？表现主义？

操他妈的，至少在梦里让我样子看起来好一点啊。

然后他听到了声音：“那没有关系。”从身后传来，但他已经认出了那声音是谁的。果然，他转过身去，看到了Loki。

Loki也和他一样，全身白色仿佛石膏像，也许这个世界所有人都是如此。而Loki的胸口……那里也有一道狰狞的伤痕。像被什么利刃刺穿，形状可怖的一片红色上丝丝缕缕的血沫飘飞出来。但他似乎对此不怎么在意，就这样坦露着伤口走到近前来。

他双眼直盯着Tony，嘴角微挑起一抹似有若无的诡异微笑。

他抓起Tony的手腕，让他的手触到自己胸口的伤痕上。

“现在我们一样了。”他说。

Tony想要退开。不管是手掌下狰狞的伤痕，Loki说的话，还是他异样的微笑，都让他想要退开。Loki看着他的样子仿佛他找到了什么可悲的慰藉。而那道伤痕……Tony看向自己被抓着的那只手，那些丝丝缕缕飘飞的血张牙舞爪地缠着他的手指。

他没有感觉。在这个梦里他没有感觉。但他知道，他能清楚地知道那是种什么样的感觉。

他的手轻轻挣动了一下，Loki却意料之外地立即放开了他。

Tony抬眼去看他。Loki脸上的微笑收起了一瞬，又重新浮现了出来，只是那笑里却又带上了那么一丝悲伤。Tony一怔，却又突然不明白自己在诧异什么。那仿佛是最不该出现在那人脸上的表情，却似乎又那么地理所应当。

他抬起手，抚上Loki的脸。

可是他指尖所触碰到的皮肤一点点碎裂开来。剥落的碎片之下，那人眼角一道鲜红的泪痕划下脸庞。

Tony惊醒了过来。

 

早晨七点，阳光已经从窗外透了进来，有些晃，他一时适应不过来，不由得眯起了眼。

他转过头，身旁的Loki罕见地睡得很熟，没有要醒的迹象。

他坐了起来，呼了口气。也不知是因为刚才梦的内容而叹息还是因为终于醒来而解脱。

他和Loki又回到了那种关系，身体关系。其实他原本以为Loki不会再来找他的，但不久后他又出现了。虽然也许只是为了说明上次提及的某个即将到来的强大敌人。而他们之间的情况也不尽如人意。

他试着跟Loki说，试着跟他道歉，告诉他自己不该把话说得那么刺人，不该就那么……推开他。而Loki对此表现得好像什么都没发生一样。对于前半部分他接受了道歉，后半部分则被他忽略了。虽然那里Tony说得很含混不清，但他也没能再好好解释。

是的好的没关系我明白我不在意，我们就忘掉那些然后一切恢复正常。他话不是这么说的但意思如此。

去你妈的，那才不正常。而你也没明白，你是在刻意回避。你个骗子，你明明在意。

那些话在脑子里转了一圈却没有说出口。

然后一切照旧。他们继续做爱好像那才是他们的交流方式。

而这完全达不成什么进展。

Tony觉得他可能真的搞砸了。又一件事。

他总是在搞砸事情不是吗？

他挪动身体准备下床，却感觉到手腕处有什么不一样而停了下来。

他转头去看。Loki正握着他的手腕。

他僵住了。

睡着的、无意识的Loki，面向他这边侧躺着，身体半蜷起，一手曲着放在身前靠近头的位置，另一只手伸向前——握着Tony的手腕。

他僵在那里。一时不知该如何动作。

他想也许该把手悄悄抽出来，Loki握得并不紧。也许刚才没注意到时直接撤出来就好了。

他想摇醒Loki，想让那人看看自己在睡着时都做了什么，他想看看他会是个什么表情。

你可不可以不要再跟我假装什么都没有发生过了。是我不对我不该那样辜负你的好意虽然你也有错，也是我后来没好好说清楚可能因为我也还没完全想明白但是……你就不能好好再听我说一次么？

最终Tony什么也没做，只是把手又放回原处，坐在那里，任由Loki握着他的手腕。皮肤接触的地方热得几乎发烫。

这种小变化正在逐渐发生着，Tony意识到。

起初Loki都不会留宿，醒来时那一边床总是空的。后来他偶尔留下来，但躺在一起时也并没有什么肢体接触，好像那些肢体交缠的拥抱只需在特定场合发生就够了，之后就退回疏远安全的距离。

不过Loki似乎就不是需要贴近的类型，但也并不彻底保持距离。拿小孩子抱娃娃睡觉来说的话，他不会整个抱住，但会摆在身旁扯着一角。渐渐地渐渐地，他们在无意识时会有些细微的肢体接触，细微到Tony一直以为那是巧合。比如他有时醒来发现Loki的手指蹭着他的手背，某次他朝这边侧躺，手背贴到他的肩膀。

而现在，他握着他的手腕。

他终于发现这并非巧合，而是Loki习惯如此。不靠近不远离，只抓住某个极小的一角维持着看似心不在焉的联系。

他看向Loki。

你看你虽然摆出一副保持距离的样子，但这些无意识的小动作还是出卖了你。

你应该早点意识到的。

我也应该早点意识到的。

他对仍在睡着的Loki默默絮叨着那人听不见的话。

他还是轻轻抽出了被握着的那只手，伸向Loki的脸庞，在上方停了一下，手指微蜷缩片刻，再伸开，又停了一下，最后终于落了下来，把滑落到那人脸前的一缕黑发拂到一旁。

 

***

 

当Thor终于带着Rogers他们出现的时候，Tony还是没有准备好。虽然他知道无论怎样他也没法准备好，戴上毫无破绽的面具，假装自己完好无损，假装自己刀枪不入，Tony Stark和他的盔甲一样是个冰冷坚硬的铁壳子。

该死，他们原本是队友是朋友，他们原本不该这样。

当Rogers再次出现在他面前时他握紧拳头的手还是几乎要颤抖，他可以感觉到所有那些情绪急速涌起。愤怒，大体上是。真是神奇，明明已经过了一段时间，他以为自己已经冷静下来想明白了，可当他在看到那家伙的脸时那股怒火还是即刻燃起，如此迅速，且有增无减。他知道他该冷静的，至少保持某种程度的冷静。但这不是关于理智、原谅的问题，这只是简单的情绪反应，在Rogers的脸作为刺激物出现的那一刻，那些情绪条件反射地蹿上神经。

蹿起的情绪也不止愤怒而已。他自己也意识到，还有别的什么，在那愤怒背后仍藏着那么一丝不争气的动摇。而他也清楚那可以令他动摇到何种地步。也许他该庆幸Barnes没有一起出现。如果看到他出现的话又不知自己会不受控制地想起什么。他仍然会在梦里听见母亲的声音。

别去想。现在先别去想。

他发现自己还是不想听Rogers说话，他们所有人站在屋子里Rogers对他开口而他不想听到任何从那张嘴里说出来的话。也许什么时候他总归会听的，但不是现在，不是。

于是在“Tony”之后的下一个词从Rogers嘴里发音完成之前他想也没想地胡乱开了口：“不我不会把盾牌还你的是你自己把它扔了的。”

而这就是Tony Stark和Steve Rogers再见面的第一句话。他甚至都没意识到自己说了什么。

这听起来真可笑。他听起来真可笑。

“我没想说——”Rogers回道。

可他还得继续不停地说下去，好像一停下来就会有什么乘虚而入，就会让他像个傻逼一样不知道怎么应对那些他还没准备好要听的话。虽然现在他也已经像个傻逼一样。

“哦你没准以后会想的，所以我就先说清楚。”

“Tony你还在生气——”

“这不是气话，你自己扔了它的，它很伤心。你自己扔的东西就不能要回去了，这是道理。”

“但你确实还在生气——”

“哦不，完全不，这种小事小矛盾过个几天就能忘了，你写个友谊小卡片我们就继续勾肩搭背哥俩好了。”

Loki在看着他。

他当然没有一直看着Rogers，他的视线不停地扫向别处然后发现Loki在看着他。他和Loki的目光对上了一瞬，然后又迅速移开。

“Tony，我很抱歉——”Rogers又开口。

“别，你可别。你不想道歉真的不用勉强自己。”

“我没有——”

“哦是吗？你信里写的可让人感觉就是那样。”

“关于那封信——”

“写得糟透了，完全不会说话。糟糕的危机公关。说真的Rogers你连基本的危机公关都不会吗？哦对我忘了，这活确实从来都不是你干。”

“Tony你先听我说好吗——”

“不好我不想听你说话，事实上我希望你能先暂时从我视线范围里消失一会儿因为我还是控制不住想揍你一拳，或者几拳，所以能麻烦你先出去一下吗？”

“Stark你先冷静一点——”谁插了话进来。

“我不能！”他几乎是吼了出来。

房间里一片沉默。Rogers闭上了嘴看着他。所有人看着他。Loki在看着他。

他转过脸，又对上Loki的目光时才发现自己下意识地看向了神族。Loki双手交叉在胸前，眉头微皱，眼睛盯着他，似乎没有留意其他。不像他往常那样，冷静观察所有人。

他从什么时候开始这么看着他的？他和Rogers开始对话的时候？一开始所有人进到房间里的时候？

这回他没有移开目光。他看着Loki，视线定在那里，不再去看其他人，好像只有这样才能阻止他胸腔里达到沸点的情绪冲出喉咙炸裂开来。Loki放下了交叉在胸前的双手，嘴唇微动了一下，原本靠在墙上的身体向前移动，他像是要走到这边来。Tony只是极轻地摇了下头。

他松开握紧拳头的手，又看向众人，他说：“对，不好意思，我需要一个人冷静一会儿。”然后转身离开。

 

他说是一个人，但不一会儿后Loki到另一个房间里找到他时，他竟没有感到意外。他转身看着Loki将门关上，然后又转回去靠回沙发里。

Loki在他旁边的椅子上坐下，看着他，什么也没说。

“我以为我能控制得住的。”Tony开口，也许是觉得应该说些什么。

“真到面对的时候你才发现那很难。”Loki说。

“我应该控制好的。”

“不，你不必。”

Tony没再说话。到头来他们也不需要说话的。不过都是些显而易见的事实，Loki也都明白。

Tony叹了口气，往沙发里陷得更深了些，一手搭到脸上。

而此时Loki却抬起手伸向他的脸，轻轻推开了他的手，覆上了他的双眼。

一瞬间眼前陷入黑暗。

Tony抖了一下。

那是那种让人安心的黑暗，是知道没人会闯入这里的黑暗，是那种即使哭出来也没有关系的黑暗。

他没有流过眼泪，所有那些事以后，一滴也没有。他本就不是轻易流泪的人。而这一连串事件，协议，政府施压，队伍离散，Rhodey重伤，西伯利亚，所有这些积累起的重压也早已超出了眼泪所能承受的限度，他得以别的方式扛住这一切，咬牙紧绷着，死死支撑着，容许自己片刻的软弱怕是只会导致最终的崩溃。眼泪毫无必要，也没有用处。虽然有几次他多喝了些酒，半醉不醉时觉得也许流点眼泪还能好受些。但即使如此他的双眼似乎也一直因为缺乏睡眠而十分干涩，唯独流不出泪水来。

然而就在Loki的手覆上他双眼的那一刻——

令人安心的黑暗包围了他，眼睑周围感到的触碰温柔得如同错觉。心里一直压抑的某些感情泛起波澜，渐渐翻涌。

有什么终于冲出了眼眶。

……

仿佛过了许久，覆在他眼上的手移开了，他缓慢地睁开眼睛。那个人还在，不是错觉。朦胧的水光里看不清他的表情。

他没有大哭，没有放肆的情感宣泄之类的。就只是那么一点泪水而已，Loki的指尖轻轻拭过，之后连痕迹也消失不见。

他转头看向Loki，Loki也看着他。

他们沉默地对视片刻，然后他微垂下眼，低声说道：“谢谢。”

Loki只是摇了摇头。

 

***

 

事情开始变得顺利了起来。应对Rogers，应对其他人，整个队伍。也许他们还没办法完全放下过去，但至少他们也可以继续向前了。他心里的某些负担似乎被卸下了，感觉比前阵子轻松一些。Rhodey的情况也开始好转。

就只剩下一件事还没有进展，Loki。

那之后Loki没有来见过他。他应该没有在刻意躲着他，只是似乎也保持着距离不去靠近。

Tony决定自己采取行动。

“我想和你谈谈。”几天后他总算截到了Loki。

Loki正独自一人待在房间里，靠在桌边想着什么，听到Tony的话他眨了下眼，问道：“关于什么？”脸上没有泄露出任何回避或者期待的情绪。

“我们的关系。”Loki握在桌沿上的手紧抓了一下，可以看出这个话题让他不自在，但他没有表示拒绝，而Tony也不想放过这个机会。“我一直在想这个。”Tony继续说，走进房间，朝Loki接近。

“有什么问题吗？”

他很确定Loki知道问题在哪，但既然是自己想谈所以他就要明确问出来：“你不觉得我们该有所改变吗？”他在Loki对面几步之外站定。

“什么样的改变？”Loki问。

“其实，我猜改变已经发生了。”Tony不自在地胡乱挥了下手，“而且你我也都意识到了，只是不知道为什么我们一直假装什么事也没有。我知道我们之间有条默认的界线，只有性不动感情之类的，但是现在，你知道，情况变了。很明显，你对我有感情，我对你也有。”

Loki的表情突然变了一下，他吸了口气，面露些许惊讶。

“对，我说了，你听到了。所以不如我们都别再躲在那条界线之后，假装我们除了身体关系什么也没有、假装我们对彼此毫不在意……不如我们就，你知道的，让它变成一段正常的交往关系？”

Loki一时没回话。他原本抓在桌沿的手此刻放下了，垂到身体两侧，他微低着头，没有看Tony。

“你听到我说的了吗？”Tony试探着想对上神族的视线。

“听到了。”

“然后？……你怎么想？”

“我不确定，Stark。”Loki又抬起头看向他。

“为什么？”Tony皱眉。

“我知道你的意思，你说得对，很明显我对你有感情，而且容我纠正你，我并没有假装。”

“但你后来的确表现得好像那一晚什么都没发生过，我们就还像以前一样。”

“是你表现出你并不想有所改变，你不想打破平衡。”

“对那是我的错，我道过歉，让我再重新说一次。”

“你不需要再次道歉。”Loki抬起一只手想制止他。

“我需要，因为我没有说清楚。”Tony坚持道，“不只是我不该说那些话，还有我不该像个混蛋一样在你真心相待的时候那么躲回去，而且后来我的想法也发生了变化。关于这点我之前没有说清楚，其实那时我也没太想清楚——”

“没关系，那没什么，我明白。”

“不你没明白！”Tony争道，他不想让这走向变得又和之前一样。

但Loki又立刻抢话：“我明白！我明白那种自我保护。你不想再对什么人投入感情。”

听到这话，原想继续争辩的Tony噤了声，等Loki接着说下去。

Loki脸转向别处，放低声音说道：“你爱过一些人，但他们都离你而去。你甚至遭到背叛，受到伤害，你感到疲惫，不想再继续这种得不到回报的投入。而我们曾经是敌人，以后也许还会是，我们有可能会互相背叛伤害。我明白，我完全明白这一点。”

“我……”Tony突然说不出话来，Loki说得没错，至少某种程度上是。他没有想过Loki会理解到这点。然后他突然意识到了Loki话里到底隐藏了什么。“等等……你是说……你也一样？”他问。

“大概。”Loki仍然看着别处，语气平淡得仿佛在陈述一个与己无关的事实。

Tony突然明白了，Loki近来的刻意回避。他说过不管有多在乎也根本都没有用。他无法得到自己想要的东西，在意的人也都会离去，他把这当作事实一样无望地接受了。而之前那晚对于他的感情表露，Tony一点拒绝的迹象便让他退回原地。在乎没有用，于是他便不想在乎。即使感情非他所能控制，但至少他可以止步于此，以保护自己不再受伤害。

“Loki……”Tony走了两步到Loki近前。

“我不确定，我只是不觉得这能改变什么。”Loki轻摇了摇头，终于又转回来看向他。

“可以的，可以改变。这些因素都能够影响结果。在我最糟糕的时候，有你在这里。这让我感觉好了很多，而如果不是这样的话我可能仍然状态糟得难以处理好这些。你说的那些话，还有其他的，它们都有用，都有所帮助。更重要的是，那让我觉得我们能够理解彼此的感受，我能感觉到，这很关键，因为很难有其他人能做到。我明白你经历过一些事，它们造成了你现在的问题。我们都有一些问题，这些问题可能还是相似的。你有没有想过……”他上前靠得更近，一手抓住Loki的手腕，无视那瞬间的僵硬和极轻微的挣扎，只是抓得更紧。他抬起头，在近在咫尺的距离内凝视Loki的眼睛：“如果我们可以解决这些问题？我们一起？那对我有效，对你也许同样有效。”

“很有说服力，我几乎要相信你了。”Loki挺直上身，与他略微拉开了点距离，似乎想要保持某种程度上的冷静。

“你能吗？相信我？”他没有再凑近，只是看着他。

Loki也同样注视着他，没有谁移开目光。

“你的感情，你说你之前没想清楚。你现在想清楚了吗，Stark？”片刻之后Loki低声问道。

“我在乎你，我喜欢你。我想事情已经发生了就无法撤销，我不想再回避这些，也不想放你再继续躲避。我已经想清楚了，我很确定。还有我想吻你，就现在。”

Loki总算笑了，像半是无奈半是被逗笑的。

“那么你呢？”Tony再次发问，期盼着一个答案。

“当我意识到的时候我对自己非常生气，我总是一次次地犯错误，放任自己陷入这些感情里。”Loki回答，他的气息轻拂在Tony脸上，绿色的眼眸里有什么在隐约闪动。“我想我又要重蹈覆辙了。”神族终于坦白道。

“不，这次会不一样的。”

Loki嘴角微微挑起：“我相信你。”

相信，那很好，那是他近来极为需要的。

Tony抬手揽上Loki的后颈，吻上了他的嘴唇。而Loki回吻了。

唇齿相接的时候，Tony感觉似乎一切都会好起来。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
